Diriku yang Asli
by Gadis Miring 15
Summary: Betapa tak enaknya terjebak dalam ingatan masa lalu. Masa yang membuatmu berubah dimasa sekarang. Pada awalnya kau ramah, namun sekarang menjadi dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan Halilintar. Pemuda dingin yang sebenarnya baik. Warning Inside!


"Hei, aku merindukanmu. Ayah, Ibu, Bibi, Paman, Kakek, semuanya." Ucapku pada adik kembarku yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur ruang VIP sebuah rumah sakit.

"Sunyi sekali rasanya. Saat orang yang sering menjahilimu dengan cara mengirimimu _chat_ kosong tidak sadarkan diri." Ucapku sambil tersenyum miris. "Yang berusaha membuat tertawa, sekarang tidak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali."

"Aku selalu berharap, kita semua seperti dulu. Bertiga. Bersama Gempa." Aku melihat adikku yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Tapi, sepertinya itu mustahil."

"Aku selalu berharap kalau kau bisa tenang untuk sehari saja. Namun rasanya seperti ada yang hilang seminggu ini." Aku menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti adikku itu. "Cepat sadar, ya. Kak Hali menyayangimu." Ucapku lalu pamit pada ibu yang menjaga Taufan, adikku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Diclaimer: Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Warning: Halilintar's POV, Typo, Gaje, kemungkinan besar OOC, deskripsi seadanya, feel kurang dapat, dan kekurangan lainnya yang mungkin lolos dari self editing.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju pemakaman umum yang tidak jauh dari rumahku. Ia kemudian mencari salah satu batu nisan yang ada disana. Setelah menemukan apa yang ku cari, aku langsung melangkah menuju nisan itu dan mendudukkan diriku disamping nisan itu. Aku kemudian membersihkan kuburan itu, menyiraminya dengan air yang kubawa, dan memanjatkan doa untuk orang dibalik tanah lembab itu.

"Hei, aku merindukanmu." Ucapku dengan tatapan sayu yang ku tujukan untuk batu nisan disampingku. "Bagaimana kabarmu? ... Kabarku baik... Bibi dan Paman juga... Kalau Taufan,..." Ucapku menggantung. Aku sempat menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku. "Taufan sedang koma. ... Dia mencoba untuk loncat dari lantai 4 Sekolah Negeri 01 Pulau Rintis. ... Untung saja teman-temannya menyelamatkannya."

"Terkadang, aku merasa gagal sebagai kakak. ... Seharusnya aku ada saat Taufan macam-macam. Seharusnya aku satu sekolah dengannya. Seharusnya aku yang ada di posisimu... Tapi, kata seharusnya tetap tidak dapat membuat semua kembali." Terkadang, aku merasa sedih harus berbicara sendiri disini. Seakan-akan Gempa memang bisa mendengar ucapanku. Namun, ini merupakan satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa membuatnya seakan-akan selalu ada di sisiku. Aku menghela napas lagi sebelum melanjutkan ucapanku. "Ayah selalu menangisi keadaan Taufan. Sama seperti saat ia melakukan itu padamu." Aku membiarkan air mataku lolos begitu saja setelah aku berusaha menahannya untuk keluar. Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, aku bangkit berdiri.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan kesini lagi. Terima kasih sudah mendengar ocehanku, Gempa." Ucapku sambil berlalu dari tempat pemakaman umum itu.

.

.

 _Saat kami semua berumur 7 tahun..._

Dulu, kami tidak seperti ini. Kami selalu bersama. Kami selalu merasakan hal yang sama. Kami selalu tertawa bersama. Merasa sedih bersama. Dan kami juga sering berkelahi dan ditelerai oleh kembar ketiga. Itu sudah cukup membuatku merasa bahagia, dan berarti di dunia ini.

Tapi...

Semuanya berubah. Kami seperti tidak memiliki tujuan. Hidup namun seakan kami mati. Merasa sunyi di keramaian. Seperti berada di tepi jurang yang gelap, dan tak ada lagi yang menyelamatkan.

.

.

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?!"

Terdengar teriakkan seorang wanita yang bergema dirumah yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar ini. Suara itu bergema bahkan sampai kekamar kami. Tidak ada yang tau kapan pertengkaran ini berhenti dan siapa atau apa yang akan menhentikannya. Ia berdebat dengan pria yang ada didepannya. Mereka berdua selalu seperti ini setiap mereka telah pulang kerja. Memperdebatkan hal (yang sebenarnya) sepele. Aku membenci suara yang bisa merusak telinga kami bertiga.

"AKU YANG SEHARUSNYA MENANYAKAN ITU PADA MU! KAU PIKIR KAU ORANG PENTING MAKANYA TIDAK MAU MENGURUS MEREKA?!" Kali ini si pria yang marah.

"KAU MENYALAHKANKU?!"

Karena kami tidak ingin berdiam diri dikamar saja, kami bertiga memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah. Kami berjalan ke bawah, berharap bahwa apa yang kami dengar akan berhenti ketika kami telah sampai ke anak tangga yang terakhir.

"IYA! AKU MENYALAKANMU KARENA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGURUS MEREKA!"

"KAU SENDIRI SUDAH MENGURUS MEREKA DENGAN BAIK?" Ucap sang wanita sambil mendengus. "BUKANNYA KAU SENDIRI SERING MEMBENTAK MEREKA?!"

Kami hanya bisa terpaku melihat pemandangan yang ada di depan mata kami. Tidak seperti yang kami harapkan tadi, ternyata pertengkaran kedua orang yang merupakan orang tua kami ini belum juga usai. Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan mereka, kecuali waktu. Karena kami takut dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mata kami, kami hanya bisa mengintip di balik dinding.

Dan betapa terkejutnya kami saat melihat ayah memegang pisau dapur yang tergeletak di meja, tepatnya di piring bekas apel yang dimakan Taufan tadi sore. Dengan santai dan emosi yang meluap, ayah mengarahkan pisau itu kearah ibu. Namun,...

Yang kena bukan ibu.

Tapi Gempa.

"GEMPA!" Teriak Ibu dengan suara yang serak sambil memeluk anaknya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah yang banyak, dan tak lagi bernapas.

Kami sempat tidak percaya kalau itu Gempa, sampai Taufan menyadari kalau Gempa sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya. Terlihat mata ibu membulat sempurna, dan tangan ayah gemetar. Pisau yang dihunuskan tepat ke dada kiri Gempa tercabut dan terlepas dari genggaman ayah dan menimbulkan suara yang nyaring. Melihat hal itu Taufan langsung berlari menuju kamar, menarik selimut dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan menangis. Aku kemudian menyusul Taufan, namun tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan Taufan. Aku berlari menuju lemari dan masuk ke dalam lemari itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka gelap, namun aku berharap dapat menumpahkan semua masalahku dengan cara bersembunyi di sini.

Setelah lama menangis di dalam lemari itu, aku membuka sedikit pintu lemari itu, dan membiarkan sedikit cahaya lampu di kamar kami memasuki lemari itu. Aku bisa melihat Taufan yang sudah tertidur. Wajahnya yang tenang membuatku memasang senyum tipis tanpa kusadari. Namun, aku tidak mau keluar dari lemari itu.

Setelah kejadian itu, kami terus larut dalam kesedihan, terutama ibu. Ia yang paling merasa bersalah karena seharusnya ia yang berada di posisi Gempa saat itu. Dan ayah sendiri sudah ditangkap polisi beberapa hari setelah itu.

Semenjak saat itu, ia memasang ekspresi dingin kepada setiap orang yang ia temui. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang-orang mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dirinya yang selalu iri kepada teman-temannya yang hidup bahagia berkat keluarga mereka yang indah. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu mengimpikan keluarga seperti itu. Tidak seperti Taufan yang selalu mencari perhatian orang lain lewat sifat jahilnya itu.

Ia membiarkan masalahnya bak air mengalir, yang terus mengalir sampai air itu tidak dapat terbendung dan menerjang kesegala arah.

Dimana sebenarnya banyak kreasi luar biasa yang ingin ia kemukakan, namun pastinya tidak akan ada yang mendengarkannya. Banyak hal luar biasa yang ingin ia keluarkan, namun ia mengetahui bahwa ia sudah seperti orang asing di perkumpulannya.

Itulah, diriku. Boboiboy Halilintar. Pemuda yang terkesan dingin dan cuek pada orang-orang, yang sebenarnya memendam sisi baiknya yang seputih bulu domba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hayati kebentur apa sampe buat fic yang begini?! *tanam jamur di lantai***

 **Nah, bagi yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Halilintar dan Taufan berbeda sekolah, karena Halilintar tinggal bersama sang Kakek, sedangkan Taufan tinggal bersama sang Ibu. Wajar kalau sekolah mereka berbeda.**

 **Dark, Milk: Bukannya lanjutin fic yang terbengkalai malah buat Fic baru! *bawa parang***

 **White: Ampun, Dark, ampun, Milk! Namanya juga ide, kalo gak dibuat langsung kan sayang TT-TT *pundung di kolong meja***

 **Halilintar: menderita amat gue? Ngomong sendiri dikuburan dia! *nunjuk Gempa***

 **White: hehehe... Maaf, nak. Imajinasi emak mengatakan kamu harus dibully :v**

 **Milk: iya. Hali cocok banget acting begituan :v**

 **Taufan: Yeeyy! Aku bisa acting nangis! Trus pas gede aku koma! Yeyeyeyeye! Yuhuu! *joget honey shake***

 **Gempa: enakan gue, kalee... Gak ngomong apa-apa, tetap dapat gaji *walaupun tragis TT***

 **White: oke, sudah bahasa bahasi nya**

 **Dark, Milk, Hali, Taufan, Gempa: BASA-BASI!**

 **White: hehehe... Aku cuman test nalar kalian doang! #:-s**

 **Halilintar: cih.**

 **White: udah, ah. Entar para readers jadi kena rabun jauh, lagi :v**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fic saya yang gak jelas asal-usul saya mempublishnya. Saya juga gak tau ide ini munculnya kapan xD *digampar**

 **Maaf buat waktu reader yang telah terbuang, yaa... *bungkuk**

 **Silahkan Review! XD**


End file.
